


The Girl With The Dark Brown Eyes

by angelholme



Series: Gru's Girls [2]
Category: Despicable Me (Movies)
Genre: Future Fic, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 09:39:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1221457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelholme/pseuds/angelholme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the offices of The AVL, a new agent looks to the future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Girl With The Dark Brown Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> All characters belong to the creators of Despicable Me, except possibly Agent Mayson.
> 
> Part 2 of a quartet of stories.

"Agent Honeycomb? You are still here?" Looking up from her desk, Margo saw Agent Mayson - the head of her Division - stood at the door.

"I am just finishing up some paperwork, m'am" She replied "I will be heading off soon" 

"Very well - just don't work too late" Mayson turned and walked off down the corridor. Margo waited until she had gone, then reached under the desk and pulled out the file she had been working on for the last few weeks.

She knew that if Mayson - hell, if anyone else in The AVL - had caught her with this file, then she - and her sisters - would be facing almost certain dismissal from the agency, not to mention a strong possibility of being sent to jail.

But this was something that they had to do themselves - something they couldn't tell the other AVL Agents about, and definitely something they could not talk to their parents about.

It wasn't that she, Edith and Agnes didn't love their parents - all three of them loved Lucy and Gru more than anything. 

True - Edith had had her reservations for a few years. And after what she had learned at Globodex - the real truth about her family, and how she had ended up at Miss Hattie's - Margo could hardly blame her. But after the three of them had paid a visit to those involved in the deception, Edith had made her peace with her past, and had abandoned any lingering doubts about embracing Gru and Lucy as true family. 

However, even taking that into account, the three girls had agreed that this could not be turned over to the agency, or to Lucy and Gru. Their parents would insist on letting the proper authorities handle it, and if there was one thing the girls agreed on it was that this was theirs.

This was personal.

Margo looked at the file again, then nodded to herself.

They had what they needed - proof beyond not only reasonable doubt, but beyond unreasonable doubt as well.

Closing the file, she slipped it into her briefcase, flicked the desk light off and got to her feet.

It was time to go to work.


End file.
